


Yosuga

by surskitty



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Art, F/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: Chiaki and the Demifiend in a quiet moment when everything is definitely not on fire, no sirree.





	Yosuga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).




End file.
